Maka's Choice
by EmoAnimeFreak2121
Summary: What happens when Maka is tired of seeing Soul hurt all the time, because of her? What happens when Maka decided that she will protect Soul next time? Will her choice be the right one? Please R&R ONESHOT!


WHAT?! Tsubaki looked at Maka with pure horror in her eyes.

Maka you have to kidding! You don't really mean that do you? Tsubaki asked with tears starting form in her eyes.

No Tsubaki I'm not kidding. Maka said looking away from her best friend and sighed. She was trying to figure out how to explain everything. She turned her head to face her now crying friend and she felt bad for making her best friend cry.

I can't stand to see Soul keep getting hurt, because of me. So if the time comes when we are in another fight. If Soul's life is threatened again, I'm going to be the one to protect him next time instead. I can't stand to feel weak all the time and just stand there while Soul keeps getting hurt, because I can't seem to protect myself. Last time he protected me he almost died and I will not let that happen. EVER. AGAIN.

I look at Tsubaki who was still crying, but I could see that she understood where I was coming from. I sighed and gave her a little smile.

Please just don't tell Soul what I'm planning on doing, or he would never let me fight again. Not with knowing that my life could be in danger.

Tsubaki nodded and tried to return her Maka's smile.

I understand Maka she paused and looked away before speaking again. Just please promise me that you will be careful and that you won't get yourself killed. Tsubaki looked at Maka again with fresh tears in her eyes now.

Maka nodded and gave Tsubaki a hug.

I promise.

Maka and Soul were sent on another pre-kishin mission with BlackStar and Tsubaki.

Where is this stupid kishin?! BlackStar yelled looking around the abandoned building that was supposed to be where the kishin had been hiding.

BlackStar shut up would you! Do you want to have the kishin here us coming? I thought ninjas were supposed to be quiet? Soul sad sounding a little annoyed knowing that there cover was probably been blown by the big mouth BlackStar.

I don't care if he heard me! I'm the great BlackStar and I will defeat the kishin before he knows what hit him! BlackStar said throwing his head up in the air and starting laughing.

Tsubaki sighed as her partner's actions and she knew that Soul was right. That there cover was probably blown and all they could do now was just get ready for the attack.

As if the kishin had read Tsubaki's mind he had come out of the shadows. Blood stained on his hands and mouth from his victims.

Well if it isn't the DWMA brats. The kishin said with an evil grin. I will enjoy eating your souls very much.

Without another word the kishin attacked the group. They dodge the first attack and they prepared themselves for the long battle that was looking right at them with mad eyes.

I will defeat you! BlackStar yelled as he went head on with the kishin. BlackStar hit him the first time, but missed the second time and was sent flying into a wall.

BLACKSTAR! Tsubaki cried as BlackStar hit the floor with a _thud_.

It was Maka and Soul's turn to strike next and just like BlackStar they hit the kishin the first time. Yet just like BlackStar they missed the second time and were slammed into the same wall that BlackStar had been thrown into.

Damn it, this is going to be harder than I thought it was. Soul said as Maka and BlackStar both got back on their feet, readying them for another attack.

Don't worry Soul as long has I'm here we will be fine; your god will protect everyone.

BlackStar said with a grin on his face. Are you ready for round two Tsubaki? BlackStar asked his partner.

Yes, just be careful BlackStar. She said with a little concern in her voice.

HA! I'm always careful and it doesn't matter, because he won't get another chance to lay his ugly hands on me.

BlackStar called out as he ran at the kishin with full speed and stabbed the kishin with Tsubaki's sword.

As BlackStar stabbed the kishin, Maka ran up behind him and sliced off one of the kishin's arms off. The kishin screamed in pain as he slammed his other arm into both Maka and BlackStar sending them flying into the air and landing hard and the ground.

Maka! Are you ok?

BlackStar! Are you ok?

Both weapons said at the same time to their miesters.

They nodded together and got back onto their feet once again.

We need to think of some kind of plan and get this over with as soon as we can.

Maka said looking at the kishin as she was talking to her teammates. Trying to make sure the kishin couldn't do anything while she kept her eyes on him.

I've got it! Maka said and she turned her head and looked at BlackStar and he looked back at her. Hoping that whatever plan she had just came up with would be worth listening to.

BlackStar I want you to attack the kishin like you did last time. Then Soul and I will use kishin hunter and take him down. Maka said readying herself for the attack.

Don't worry Maka, you can count on me. BlackStar said with a huge smile on his face as he gave the thumbs up to Maka and ran at the kishin again.

Your time is up you damn kishin! BlackStar yelled as he jump on top of the kishin and stabbed him right in the neck trying to give his friends enough time to make their final attack on the kishin.

Are you ready Soul? Maka asked tightening her grip on Soul.

Yeah, let's get this over with already. It's so uncool that we still haven't finished this thing off yet. Soul said with more annoyance in his voice.

Maka smiled and then ran at the kishin with all her might.

She raised Soul for the finally blow.

SOUL RESONACE!

KISHIN HUNTER!

Maka slammed her weapon right into the kishin, just before that BlackStar had jumped out of the way landing far enough not to also be hit by their attack.

Maka cut right through the kishin making it the finally blow, _or so they thought._

Maka and Soul landed on the ground believe that the kishin was dead, but with the last of its power it turned its remaining arm in into a spear and went right for Soul. Maka saw this and pushed Soul out of the way. Taking the full hit and the kishin's arm going right into Maka's stomach. With that last move the pre-kishin died and turned into a pre-kishin egg.

Why did you push me like th.

Soul turned around after he stood up and horror went through his whole body. He looked at his miester as blood was running down her legs. She was also looking at her wounded and looked up at Soul with a very faint smile on her face before she fell to the ground in her pool of blood.

MAKA! Soul screamed as he ran over to where Maka lay and dropped to his knees. He slowly picked her up holding her in his arms.

Maka why in the hell did you do that! Soul yelled as he was trying hard not to let his tears flow out of him.

S-Soul. Maka said looking into his eyes. I didn't want you to get hurt, I was protecting you. She said with a smile as tears ran down her face.

It's not your job to protect me. I'm supposed to be the one who protects you, not the other way around.

Tsubaki walked over them with tears running down her face, with BlackStar right next to her.

Maka told me that she was tired of seeing you hurt all the time and that she was going to protect you next time. Tsubaki said looking down at her very badly wounded friend.

What? Soul said with wide eyes. He looked back down at Maka whose eyes were now closed.

Maka? Maka? MAKA! He shock her a little. Maka, wake up! Damn it Maka you can't die on me! Not now! Not ever! Do you hear me Maka? You can't die on me; I need you here with me!

He couldn't control his emotions anymore as the tears that had been building up inside finally broke free and he started to cry,

Please Maka don't leave me. I haven't told you that I-I love you Maka.

He pressed his lips on Maka's and kissed her with not only sadness and terror, but also with love. Love for his miester, for the girl he cared so much about.

When he pulled away from the kiss and he looked down at his Maka.

Then he noticed that Maka's eyes began to open. They opened slowly and then she blinked and looked up at Soul.

Soul did….you….mean….what you said. Do…you…really love…..me?

She asked with hope written all over her face.

Soul could only just smile at her as the tears still continued to run down his faces and onto Maka's.

What do you think dumby? Of course I meant what I said. It wouldn't be cool of me to say something like that and not mean it. He said with a sweet smile on his sadden face.

Maka coughed and blood ran down the side of her face.

I'm…glad… Soul, because I-I love you as well Soul.

She said coughing again with more blood running out of her mouth.

Maka, please don't talk anymore. Soul said with full concern in his voice. We are going to get you back to Professor Stein and he will make sure you get better. Soul said as he carefully picked Maka off the ground and held her protectively in his arms.

Soul. Maka said looking at him.

Yes Maka? He said looking back down at her.

Thank you, she said with weak eyes.

For what? Soul said as he hurried his pace trying hard to not hurt Maka more then she already was.

For being there for me and staying by my side. She said as everything became dark again.

They finally arrived to the DWMA and ran into the school. PROFESSOR STEIN! Soul, Tsubaki and BlackStar all yelled out together.

What is will all the ye. He stopped talking when he looked at Soul and saw that he was caring a very bloody Maka.

He ran up to them and without saying anything he took Maka from Soul and took her right into the infirmary. Leaving all three of them with the same question going through their heads.

_Will Maka survive? _

It took 3 hours before Stein finally came out of the room and looked at the three scared friends. Soul was the first one to ask.

Is Maka ok? Will she make it? He said not wanting to here that she was gone from this world.

Stein gave them a small smile.

She is stable and I was able to stop the bleeding, but now it's up to her, if she survives or not.

Stein said while turning the giant screw that was in his head.

For now I think you should all just let her rest for now.

They nodded together

Soul knew though once he cleaned up, that he was going to stay with Maka until she finally woke up. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died, because of him.

2 weeks had passed before Maka had finally woken up. She looked around and saw that Soul was lying next to her on the hospital bed. She smiled softly at him while she tried to remember everything that had happened. She remembered the fight and jumping to save Soul's life. She also remembered what Soul had said to her. That he loved her and that is where everything had gone black.

_How long have I been out?_ She wondered to herself.

Soul sensed that Maka was finally awake as he lifted his head and was greeted with beautiful green eyes looking at him.

Maka you're awake. He said with a smile on his face

Maka nodded. How long have I been out? She asked

For about 2 weeks now I think. He said trying to mentally count the days.

Really 2 weeks? She looked around the room and then back at Soul.

Have you been here the entire time Soul? She asked

Yeah, and I'm never going to leave your side again. No matter what you say or do to me, I will never let you get this hurt ever again. Soul said as he leaned close to Maka and stopped only a few inches from Maka's face.

I love you Maka. Soul said and the he kissed her

Maka returned the kiss as the kiss became a little stronger and Soul broke away from Maka and looked into her eyes.

Maka?

Yes, Soul?

Can you please promise me something?

Yes, what is it?

Can you please promise me that you will never do that again? He said with love in his eyes.

I promise, but only if you don't allow to let yourself to get hurt, because of me. She said returning the same love that was in Soul's eyes.

I can't promise you that Maka, because I will always protect you from danger no matter what. He said with a grin on his face.

Well then I guess I'll have to go back on my promise then, because I'm going to protect _you_ no matter the danger as well. She said with a grin on her face as well.

Then I guess we will just have to protect each other then. He said

I guess you right. She said leaning into kiss Soul again.

I love you Soul

I love you too Maka.

**So what did you all think? Did you like the story? It's like one in the morning so hopefully the story was good. Even with how tired I am lol. Please R&R **


End file.
